


With all my love.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blogging, Boys In Love, Comfort Reading, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, No Sex, No Smut, Revenge Era, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tour Bus, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Let's get this straight...you guys got married." Frank groaned into his hands, feeling the shitty tour bus couch shift as Gerard sat next to him. Mikey still kept staring.





	With all my love.

"Let's get this straight...you guys got married." Frank groaned into his hands, feeling the shitty tour bus couch shift as Gerard sat next to him. Mikey still kept staring.

"Yes."

"And you didn't fucking tell anyone?" Mikey shouted as Frank deflated into his side. This had to be the third god damn time they've discussed this.

"Yes." Gerard repeated, lifting his arm to let cuddle in. Frank held onto his jacket as he buried his nose in. 

"Why?" Mikey had his arms folded against his chest as Ray came into the lounge. He closed his eyes as Mikey shouted 'they got fucking married!' 

"We took pictures?" He offered. Frank watched Gerard pull up his gallery before showing Frank the most recent- He was passed out in his boxers on the coffee table with a bottle of vodka clutched against his chest. 

"Asshole. Delete it!"

"Never. I'm going to tweet it later, here Mikey." Frank pecked Gerards lips and headed to bed, hearing the shouting from the lounge as he crawled into Gerards bunk. 

-

_Dear MCRmy, a week ago, Frank and I took a little trip to New York and booked a little hotel just for us. You're probably thinking 'Not unusal, why are you telling us Gerard?' Well, my dears, a little over a year ago, Frank and I entered a romatic relationship, one that had been in the works since we were kids. And then a little over a month ago, the love of my life got down on one knee and asked me to be his always. I said yes._

_Now please don't think that we kept our relationship a secret from you, we didn't hide a single thing, infact, theres some photos of us holding hands in coffee shops or in the street. We never publically addressed it mainly because we didn't need to. The people close to us knew and that was all that mattered._

_We didn't want a big deal for our marriage, we didn't feel like we had to have a party or declare our love infront of hundreds of people. The band had a day off and Frank and I took a trip for some alone time. As you can guess, we barely get to have a romantic meal or a movie night, so we booked ourselves a room and dissapeared out of sight._

_Behold the favourite picture i've ever took of my love on our wedding night._

_Until we speak again,_

_G &F (Way) xo_

"You motherfucker!" Frank shoved Gerard as soon as he walked into the lounge, hearing the dorky laugh he had fell in love with.

"Hey, the pictures cute, okay?" 

"I have one of you tied-" Mikey cleared his throat as Frank bit back his laugh, he leaned in to peck Gerards lips gently.

"You're a dick."

"I love you, Frankie." Gerard grinned,

"Always baby."

-

"And you've recently got married?" The interview grinned. Frank knew it was mainly because she had the first interview rather than happiness for them. 

"We did, yes." Gerard scratched his jaw as Frank watched him, he was so fucking gorgeous. He still liked to piss him off though, stealing Gerards massive sunglasses and putting them on.

"Was the band there? You didn't mention-"

"No. We went ourselves. Frank and I wanted it just to be us." Gerard smiled and watched her frown. He bet Mikey was frowning too at this point.

"We will throw a party for our family when this tours done, though." Frank nodded as a hand found its way into Gerards hair. He pushed back against it, smiling over at him.

"We got married and then went back to the hotel to order two hundred bucks worth of food then raided the mini bar. It was so perfectly us. It was the best decision we ever made." Frank whispered and leaned into Gerard side for a second, letting his eyes close at the kiss against his forehead.

-

"You adopted a dog." Gerard breathed as he clenched his fists against the table. Frank nodded happily.

"We did!" 

"No, you did. Frank, we spend 80 percent of our time on a bus. Did you think this through at all? How could you be so selfish?" Gerard groaned as Frank pouted, he kept his fingers moving against her back lightly, staring up at Gerard. 

"She can sleep with me in my fucking bunk if you're going to be a dick about it. I wanted her! Nobody else did! They just left her there without a goddamn home-" Gerards face softened but Frank shook his head, feeling the tears in his eyes,

"This isn't about me, okay-"

"We can keep the dog, Frankie." Gerard hugged him tightly as Frank squeezed the tears away. 

"This wasn't about me, I just want to give her a home!"

"Like Donna did to you, baby? S'okay. C'mon. Let's go for a little walk." Gerard tugged him out of the bus and let Sweetpea down gently, keeping hold of her leash as Frank leaned into his side.

-

As soon as they dropped their suitcases, Donna slapped them both lightly.

"Hey, atleast i'm offically your son!" 

"You were my son the minute you moved in here you little shit! I can't believe I found out through the answer machine!" Donna ranted as she waved his cigarette, Frank turned to Gerard, about to cuss the bitch out for doing it on her answer machine but instead was met with Sweetpea's little face.

"Yeah, sorry we had to tell you like that." Frank mumbled as he sent Gerard a death glare. He got a happy smile in return as Gerard walked passed them.

"Did you tell Linda?"

"I did." Frank nodded and shuffled passed her to avoid thay conversation, heading into the kitchen to steal a mug of coffee, finding one already sitting waiting for him.

"On the machine, Gee?"

"Hey, it was less awkward and you didn't wanna do it either!"

"I'm still pissed, dude." Frank still gave him a kiss when Gerard puckered his lips, even if the asshole looked like a duck. 

-

_Hey there, so a lot has happened over the past few months. After the tour ended, Gerard and I finally moved out of Donna's (shocker, right?) We bought our own little home, a single story with so much character it made Gerard squeal when he first seen it. It has high ceilings and wooden beams and i'm pretty sure Gerard loves it more than me. Anyway...missing the point of this post._

_As you know, my family life has never been stable. I moved into Donna's when I was fourteen, she didn't know a thing about me other than that her boys were my bestfriends. They were my lifeline and they still are to this day._

_I've been working hard on forgiveness. I got my perfect family, so holding a grudge against my mother seems a little silly. She tried her best for me, but her sickness got to much. I had to run to save myself. These days, I visit weekly. We share coffee and cake and talk about now, because that's all that really matters._

_Somewhere amungst the house I call my home, I can hear my beautiful husband sing. It's not nessasary to the post, but isn't it such a wonderful thought? He's mine. All fucking mine and I couldn't be happier._

_What I really came to say is that family, no matter how disfunctional is the only thing that matters to me. Which is exactly why we, as a band, have decided to take some time to focus on that. Gerard and I are in the process of adopting (fingers crossed!), Mikey has fallen in love with a girl who matches him perfectly, Ray is spending time with his wife and son and finally Bob, whos just being...well Bob, coming over to eat all Gerards cookies. (He totally owes us like five boxes of Girl Scout mints. Fucker.)_

_With that, I leave you with this. Stay beautiful. Keep it ugly. When My Chem eventually returns, we will be better than ever. I can promise you that._

_With all my love, Frnk. Xox_


End file.
